Now I Know
by The Dragon's Kunoichi
Summary: She needs to move on, but before she can do it, she must know what became of him and can he accept her. Spoiler Alert: Do Not Read If You Haven't Played Ninja Gaiden 3 yet.


**A/N: Spoiler Alert**

**Do not read if you haven't played Ninja Gaiden 3. This a little fic I wrote about Canna. She is a new character in the series. I fell in love with Canna and Mizuki right away. That's why I made this fic.**

Well enjoy everyone.

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

**~Now I Know~**

Brushing her hair out, Canna was getting ready to head out. Her pink cell phone was on her dresser. It startled her when it started to vibrate. She picked it up to see her alarm was going off. Tapping the "dismissed" button, she grabbed her bag with the rest of her belongings.

Canna ran out the door and into the kitchen. Her mother, Mizuki, was making breakfast. It was a rare to see her do that. Most of the time she was off at work that would keep her away from home for days at a time. Canna can remember how only a few occasions that Mizuki had taken her with her.

"Canna, where are you going?" Mizuki called out at her now teenage daughter.

"Out. I'll be back later," Canna called out.

She waved at her mother goodbye and headed out. Mizuki just smiled as the thought of her daughter finally maybe going on a date. It took her so long to let people in except one. The one person she wanted in her life the most.

Canna ran through the streets of Tokyo. She was late. She couldn't miss the opportunity. Ten minutes later, she finally arrived at her destination. Canna tried to catch her breath before she straightened out her clothes. She stood in the corner of the street as she waited for him to pass by. Canna search through her bag searching for that origami shrunken she had made for him. She found the yellow and green paper shrunken in her safe spot of her bag. Since the day she had been saved by him, Canna always kept the origami shrunken with her.

She looked at the time on her phone to see it was about time. He would exit the shop and make his way home like he always did every two weeks. This time she will walk up to him and speak with him directly. She had waited for him before several times and backed out before he even got out of the shop.

Now, Canna was more determined to speak to him when she found out that her mother spoke to him not so long ago. She hasn't seen him in years and wanted to every day since she was little.

She looked up at the shop that read "Muramasa." She was getting butterflies in her stomach. Canna shook her head as she shook the nerves away. They only raised more when the door finally opened. There he stood.

Canna was in awe as he stood by the doorway saying goodbye to a very old man. She was surprised to see him a little older than she remembered and had longer hair. His green eyes stood out like they always did. She smiled as she knew it really was him.

He started to walk away in the opposite direction. Putting the origami shrunken back in her bag, Canna took a deep breath and ran after him.

"Ryu," she called out.

He stopped at the calling of his name. He turned around only to be trampled by Canna. She embraced him tightly.

"Canna?" He asked.

"I missed you," she admitted. "Ryu, I can't believe it."

She finally let him go. Her blue eyes staring up at him. He was startled but soon smiled at her after he took a good look at her.

"You've grown up," Ryu said.

She nodded giving him another hug. "You too."

Canna giggled as she couldn't stopped herself from hugging him again.

Ryu looked at the direction where she came from. "Where you waiting for me?"

Canna looked back at where she last stood and looked backed at him. "Yes."

He smiled. She suddenly grabbed his hand into hers. "Will you join me for lunch please? I want to catch up with you."

Ryu nodded. "Alright. Only for a little bit."

"Okay." She said.

They made their way to a local café. Canna proceeded to tell Ryu everything that has happened to her. He was actually happy to see her again. Only a few weeks ago, he ran into her mother by accident while doing a mission. Seeing them again made him happy. They seem to be doing very well on their own.

"So...what have you've been doing? Are you still a ninja?" Canna asked.

"A lot of things have happened. And yes I still am." Ryu said.

Canna smiled at the thought of seeing her 'Hero' still following the path of a ninja. She once thought of having him as her father...and she still does. Not a day goes by when she thought of having him as her father. How he could have taken her to the park when she was little or showing her how to be strong.

"Remembered...when I asked you...to be my dad?" She asked.

"Yes," he remembered.

Canna paused for a moment before she took a deep breath, "I still want you to be even after what happened."

"Canna..." Ryu said.

"I just need to know so I can move on. You always looked out for me..."

"And I still am." Canna stared at Ryu. "I could never have replaced your father. But I would always keep my promise. I will always protect you and your mother just like I protect my own family."

"You have a family?" Canna asked.

"Yes," Ryu said.

"Oh..." she startled, "I see...do you have any kids?"

Ryu held two fingers, indicating that he had two. Canna smiled a sad smile. "I bet they look like you with your green eyes."

"They look more like their mother." Ryu admitted.

Canna dropped her gaze. For years she dreamed of having Ryu Hayabusa as her father but in the end, he had started his own family without her in it.

"Canna, can I tell you a secret?" Ryu asked.

"Yes," Canna replied, looking back up.

Ryu held one of her hands into his own. She stared into his emerald eyes. "If it wasn't for you, I never would have even dreamed about being a father. Thank you."

Canna smiled. "I never got to say thank you when you saved me."

"You don't need to," Ryu said, "I will always be there for you. No matter what happens just like before."

Canna finally accepted that Ryu would never be the father she always wanted. At least it had cleared the air.

"Promise?" Canna asked.

Ryu never let her hands go. "Promise."

He rose from his seat. Canna did the same. She embraced him one last time. He wrapped his arms around her. She will miss him.

"I should go now." Ryu said, "Kasumi gets worried when I don't get home on time."

"Before you go," Canna took out her origami shrunken and handed it to Ryu for the final time. "Do you want to keep this?"

Ryu remembered that shrunken he left behind. It was for her to know he will always take care of her. But now she knew, so he would accept it again.

"Sure."

Canna handed him the shrunken and smiled. Ryu placed it in a hidden pocket in his jacket. "I'll keep it with me always. Goodbye Canna."

Ryu turned to leave when Canna spoke once more.

"So...I guess until we meet again?" Canna asked.

Ryu who was half way out the door, took a quick glance over his shoulder and nodded.

~.~.~.~.~

Canna walked through the Tokyo streets, wandering around to keep her from going home. She may have accepted that Ryu will never be her father, but it hurt to know he will not be around her as she hoped. He had his own family now. She eventually returned home after she got tired. Mizuki was on her laptop working on a case. When she saw her daughter come in, she smiled.

"Canna, how was your day?" Mizuki asked. "Did you have fun?"

"It was okay. I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Canna made her way upstairs into her bedroom. She gently closed the door behind her, tossed her bag on her bed and collapsed on it. She just lay there until a breeze swept through the window. She shivered and got up to close it.

She could not recall ever opening the window. It was cold, there was no reason to. Canna locked the window, and turned to pick up the mess she had made earlier. She was distracted by a green paper crane on her dresser.

Canna walked up to it. She didn't do it. Maybe her mother did. She had a natural talent for origami. Canna turned the crane upside down to see a word written underneath one of its wings.

"Promise."

Apparently, Ryu had spotted by and dropped it off while she was away. Canna smiled. She put it back on her dresser leaving it the way she found it. Ryu will always be there for her. She now knew that for sure.

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
